


Charity has its Rewards

by readnrite



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readnrite/pseuds/readnrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re lounging on the couch, just having quiet time, when Lizzie’s phone buzzes.  And then Will’s. At first, it seems they’ll both be able to ignore the sound of plastic vibrating against the coffee table, but then both phones start again.  And again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity has its Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head a couple of days ago. I don't think I can capture the characters as well as some, but I wanted to get this idea out there.

They’re lounging on the couch, just having quiet time, when Lizzie’s phone buzzes. And then Will’s. At first, it seems they’ll both be able to ignore the sound of plastic vibrating against the coffee table, but then both phones start again. And again. Lizzie grumbles, reaches for hers first. And as she taps the phone on to the unlock screen, she realizes what has happened. And breaks into giggles.  
“Lizzie?” Darcy sits up behind her, and looks over her shoulder. He watches as she opens the YouTube link and starts up a video. Fitz is standing in the shared garden of his and Brandon’s apartment. He’s talking, but it takes a moment for the words to be heard as Lizzie squeezes the volume.  
“…ALS ice bucket challenge. And in a minute, you lovely viewers are going to see me drench myself with this bucket of freezing water. But first-my challeng-ees. Brandon, you might as well suffer too. Brandon Martin-you’re up. See if you can get your peeps at Highbury involved. And….” Finally Lizzie draws a breath  
“Will…Don’t be mad at him…” It hits him.  
“My best buddy! William Darcy!” Will’s head drops as the video continues, Fitz soaks himself with the water and ice. “You guys have 24 hours to do the challenge and donate ten bucks or not do the challenge-and be impossibly lame-and donate one hundred. Your choice!” Will’s breathing is deep and slow while Lizzie calms herself. She turns to look at him.  
“You’re not upset at this, are you?” She’s bewildered at his reaction. Yes, this is something that is a bit on the exhibitionist side that he doesn’t have, but he seems furious. She cocks her head, looks at him fully. “Will?” He looks up at her, a smile on his lips.  
“I’m not thrilled. But I’ll do it. Don’t want to be “impossibly lame”, do I?” She returns his grin. He looks out the window, into a coral colored sunset. “We could do this before it gets dark out. You’ll film me, right?”  
“Of course. You should totally challenge Lydia! Or Gigi!”  
“Let me change. You get some ice water. I think there’s a bucket under the kitchen cabinet.” They both scurry off the couch, off to various areas. It’s a few minutes later that Fitz, as well as Gigi, Lydia, Jane, Bing, and Charlotte get a message of ,”I’m doing it tonight. Wish me luck.”  
Lizzie’s waiting in the fading light when Will strides out in one of his better work suits.  
“Um. Will? What are you wearing?” He walks to her, checks out the bucket in her hands that is already starting to get condensation on the outside.  
“It’s just water. Won’t hurt anything.” He looks around the yard, thinks. “How about we do this with a tripod? And you can pour the water on me?” She debates for a second, then goes to get one. If she’s going to get a shot at pouring ice cold water over her boyfriend, then she’s all for it. Will checks his phone one last time and sees several replies. He smiles, and hands the phone off to Lizzie as she returns. It’s the work of a minute to set up the tripod, and they’re ready.  
“You know what you’re going to say?” She’s watching him, waiting for some sign of hesitation. Even after a year and a half of dating, he still manages to surprise her. She would expect some reluctance. But aside from what seems to be a bit of nerves-probably about being on camera after all this time-he seems almost…giddy?  
“I’m good. Let’s do this.” She hits the record button and goes to stand to the side where the bucket is waiting.  
“Hi, I’m William Darcy, and I was challenged by my good friend Fitz to complete the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I believe the rules are: that if challenged, you must complete the challenge and donate ten dollars to the charity within 24 hours, or donate one hundred dollars if you do not complete it in the allotted time. That said, before my lovely assistant pours the water she so lovingly prepared for me over my head, I challenge my delightful younger sister Gigi, Lizzie’s younger sister, Lydia, and my future fiancé, miss Lizzie Bennet. Alright Lizzie.” She’s got the bucket up over his head and it is halfway overturned when she realizes he challenged her. And as the water sloshes out onto both of them, it registers what he said. And as she yelps when a couple of cubes hit her, she notices that he’s soaking wet. And down on one knee. 

A couple of hours, when the video is finally posted to YouTube, and both of them have changed to dry clothes, their phones begin a second chorus of buzzing, filled with messages of congratulations. Only a dozen of them are from Mrs. Bennet.


End file.
